


Alohomora

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Intersex Snape, JPLE前提下的JPSS+LESS车, M/M, allss, hpss, 人工雷, 哈斯, 斯内普双性设定, 要多雷有多雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 预警：这是一篇人工雷，非常OOC就不用说了。内含JPLE前提下的JPSS和LESS的儿童车，但主CP是HPSS。SS双性设定，要多雷有多雷，看了预警你还要看的话就属于自愿被雷。弃权声明：角色属于JKR，梗属于我基友，文是我写的没错。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：这是一篇人工雷，非常OOC就不用说了。内含JPLE前提下的JPSS和LESS的儿童车，但主CP是HPSS。SS双性设定，要多雷有多雷，看了预警你还要看的话就属于自愿被雷。  
> 弃权声明：角色属于JKR，梗属于我基友，文是我写的没错。

哈利又做了那个梦。  
梦境中一片混乱，男人的哭声和喘息声从门与地板之间的缝隙里漏出来。他被无尽的好奇引领着，手脚并用地爬向了那扇紧闭的房门。靠得越近，他越感觉呼吸急促。他听到詹姆与莉莉的声音，愤怒地斥责着某个人可耻的背叛行径。  
哈利很清楚他推开这扇门会看到什么——一个光着身子的男人，被他的父亲和母亲困在二人之间，格兰芬多的金红色领带捆缚着男人的手腕挂在床头，他双腿大开，两根棒状的性玩具深深地插进他的两个穴内，正在疯狂地震动。从哈利的角度看不到男人的脸，但是从缠绕在詹姆指尖那缕黑色的长发不难判断他的身份，更何况梦中那个男人一边带着哭腔发出破碎的呻吟，一边用被折磨到沙哑的嗓子不停地向身边的两个人道歉。  
或许只有一个人。哈利在清醒的时候是这样认为的。因为他记得那个男人——西弗勒斯·斯内普——是对着右侧的莉莉·波特忏悔的。  
他从未向任何人讲述过这个梦，它从哈利进入霍格沃茨的第三年开始，就频繁地在夜晚光顾。第一次梦到那个场景时，哈利冲进厕所里吐掉了自己的晚饭。他不明白自己为什么会做这种梦，他确实非常厌恶斯内普那个恶心的老混蛋，他完全可以在梦里将他推进巨大的坩埚里淹死，而不是梦到他的父母对斯内普做那种事。  
这实在令哈利难以启齿。有段时间，每当他从那个梦里醒来，他对斯内普的憎恨都会加深一分。他甚至怀疑是斯内普偷偷诅咒了他，否则怎么会有人自愿梦到那个肮脏油腻的老男人光着屁股挨操的场景呢？  
升入四年级后，哈利对这个荒诞的梦已经麻木。随着时间的渐渐推移，有一件出乎他意料的事情发生了——他在斯内普的呻吟声中勃起了，甚至还弄脏了那条刚换的内裤。哈利被裤裆处的濡湿感吓坏了，他再一次狼狈地撞进厕所，颤抖着给了自己一个清理一新。  
哈利花了一段时间才接受自己的春梦对象是斯内普的现实。他忍不住在魔药课上走神，单手托腮，猜测斯内普的黑袍下会不会真的是那副雌雄同体的风景。倘若确实如此，哈利幻想着自己能将斯内普像梦中那样，剥得精光，拉开斯内普的那两条白瘦的大腿，将他的秘密暴露在这些饱受他折磨的可怜学生面前。  
斯内普会像梦里一样因为被窥视而高潮吗？想到这里，哈利兴奋了起来。这些邪恶的思想在哈利的脑子里打转，他甚至忘记按照操作要求向坩埚里投入月长石粉。坩埚冒出一股白烟，斯内普正好踱步至他身边，立刻毫不留情地举起魔杖清空了那一堆垃圾。  
哈利得了个零分，还连累格兰芬多被扣掉了三分。他记着这笔账，然后在梦里讨了回来。  
梦中的哈利单手按着斯内普的后脖颈，将男人的脸死死地压在课桌上。他的另一只手正抓着自己的魔杖，用魔法操纵着斯内普的那根可恨的黑色魔杖和坩埚的搅拌棒在那两个肉洞中进出。魔杖末端的花纹磨蹭着斯内普的花穴，透明的淫水顺着黑色的魔杖滴落到地板上，拉出长长的银丝。哈利凑近斯内普的脸，在斯内普耳边威胁他叫出声来。梦里的斯内普异常顺从，眼神空洞，像个被玩坏的破布娃娃，任由哈利摆布。哈利几乎有些舍不得离开这个梦了，如果不是罗恩非要叫醒他去上魔咒学课程，他或许还会做出更过火的事——比如，用自己的阴茎取代那根好命的魔杖。  
哈利没有性经验，他对秋张短暂地心动过，但从未产生过和那个拉文克劳学姐做些比亲吻更加亲密的事的想法。当他又一次梦到斯内普的屁股时，哈利不得不承认，也许他就喜欢一些与众不同的。  
这成为了他最大的秘密。哈利认为这都是源于那个梦境对他的影响。直到他五年级跟着斯内普开始学习大脑封闭术，哈利才发现他的梦其实并不是梦，而是一段真实的记忆。  
那是他一生之中最难忘的一天。哈利走进斯内普的办公室，任由他借着“教授大脑封闭术”的借口无礼地翻看自己的记忆。他没办法阻止斯内普从他大脑中翻出那些他与秋张的画面和他同小天狼星拥抱的场景，当哈利意识到这不妙时已经有些晚了，斯内普触碰到了他的梦境。  
几乎是下意识地，哈利使用了一个非常强力的铁甲咒保护自己。铁甲咒的威力似乎有些太大了，哈利不但反弹了斯内普的摄神取念，还入侵了斯内普的记忆。他看到斯内普被他的父亲詹姆·波特倒吊在树上脱下了内裤，那根疲软的阴茎软趴趴地搭在他的小腹上，露出了下面那一处属于女性的生殖器官。  
“滚出我的脑子！”斯内普慌张又愤怒的喊声将哈利带回了现实。他睁开眼发现斯内普的魔杖就抵在他的喉咙处，哈利艰难地咽了一口唾沫，却不知道该作出什么反应。  
他现在满脑子都是斯内普那套畸形的性器官——和他梦到的一模一样。哈利突然意识到，那也许并不是梦，而是一段藏在他大脑深处的记忆。这个可能性让他愣在了当场，直到斯内普揪着他的领子将他丢出地窖，宣称他们的大脑封闭术课程到此为止时，哈利才回过神。  
他站在地窖的门口，楼梯间和走廊都非常安静。哈利能感觉到，有某种冲动正在试图接管他的身体和理智。他抽出魔杖，对准地窖的门锁，轻轻念道：“Alohomora.”  
门打开了，斯内普尚未来得及给它加上一些防御咒语，因为他正背对着哈利，浑身颤抖地抱紧自己的双臂。在他惊愕的目光中，哈利走了进来。地窖的门敞开着，有几个溜出公共休息室的斯莱特林学生的脚步声传至他们的耳边。  
“你想做什么，波特？”斯内普戒备地问。他的声音不大，大约是害怕招来其他人。  
哈利没有立刻回答斯内普的问题，他只是用那双明亮的绿眼睛盯着面前的男人，露出一个和詹姆·波特非常相似的笑容来。  
“别紧张，斯内普教授。”  
哈利抓住了斯内普的手腕，他的手指轻轻摩擦着那突出的腕骨，在斯内普耳边低声耳语。男孩的声音很轻，落在斯内普耳中却仿佛重磅炸弹。  
“我只是想知道——那条领带，是我爸爸的，还是我妈妈的？”


	2. Chapter 2

哈利的呼吸尽数扑在斯内普的耳畔，他的嘴唇距离斯内普的耳廓只有不到一张羊皮纸的距离。斯内普像是被人施了石化咒似的，双手僵硬地撑在他的办公桌边缘，瞪大眼睛直愣愣地看着面前的空气。哈利握着魔杖的那只手越过斯内普的肩膀，他温柔地环住魔药教授的身体，在斯内普的后背处像哄孩子一样地拍了拍。  
“你在害怕吗，教授？”哈利问。他靠得很近，整个人几乎都压在了斯内普身上，斯内普被迫将一只手从身后抽出来，抵住哈利的胸膛。  
“波特……该死的，你疯了吗！”他试图寻回自己的气势，斯内普知道最好解决方式是什么，他的另一只手在桌面上摸索着，想找回自己的魔杖。  
哈利没有阻止他，男孩毫不在意地勾起嘴角，在地窖昏暗的灯火中，斯内普有种詹姆·波特死而复生的错觉。  
在他愣神的那一刻，哈利挥了挥魔杖，门被“砰”得一声关上。响声震耳欲聋，斯内普仿佛从梦中惊醒，他的右手终于摸到了想要的东西，斯内普迅速地握紧它，转身挣脱哈利环抱着他肩膀的手臂。  
魔杖指向哈利，斯内普咬牙切齿地念道：“一忘皆空！”  
“除你武器！”  
哈利的动作比斯内普慢了一点，散发着白光的那道遗忘咒和红色的缴械咒在空气中擦肩而过。紧接着，不可思议的事情发生了——遗忘咒被一道无形的屏障反弹了回来，和哈利的魔杖发出的缴械咒一起扑向斯内普。  
斯内普立刻用了一个盔甲护身，他被魔咒的力量推出去，腰部狠狠地撞上办公桌的边缘。疼痛让斯内普下意识地想蜷缩起身体，而这就是哈利的最佳机会。  
他像一阵风似的刮到斯内普面前，十五岁的格兰芬多男孩已经不再是入学时那副营养不良的模样。魁地奇训练和霍格沃茨的美味食物造就了他不逊于詹姆·波特的身高和结实的肌肉，魔药学教授在他面前仅仅能保持魔法上的优势，一旦哈利诉诸于蛮力，斯内普便很难取得胜利。  
哈利再次抓住了斯内普的手腕，他狠狠地捏着那根可怜的瘦巴巴的骨头，逼迫着斯内普松开手指。魔杖掉在了地板上，哈利踢了它一脚，将它踢到书柜与地板的缝隙之中不见了踪影。  
斯内普的脸色变得煞白，他没有想到哈利竟然敢反抗他。在咒骂声和挣扎之中，一双绿眼睛凑近了他，近得斯内普能够看到男孩黑色乱发下那道闪电形疤痕的凸起。  
哈利没有放松他手中的腕骨，他歪头躲过斯内普的拳头，然后用漂浮咒将那条被斯内普扯得松松垮垮的领带从自己脖子上摘了下来。  
“想念它吗，教授？”哈利用领带磨蹭过斯内普的颧骨，后者一边骂他变态，一边嫌恶地扭头躲开。哈利没有错过男人脸上一闪而过的慌张和不知所措垂下的睫毛，格兰芬多男孩满意地笑了笑。  
他收起魔杖，在斯内普以为这场闹剧即将迎来尾声时，哈利突然抓住他的另一只手腕，斯内普被他脸朝下压在一张羊皮纸上——哈利扫了一眼，发现那是马尔福的魔药学论文——哈利将斯内普的两条胳膊用力地拧到男人的背后，然后用金红色的领带牢牢地捆住。  
“波特？”斯内普惊讶地喊出声，“该死的，你想做什么？放开我！格兰芬多会因为你的无礼行为——”  
“哦，得了，斯内普。”哈利不耐烦地打断了他，“告诉你吧，我根本不在乎你会扣掉格兰芬多一百分还是两百分。你可以尽情地让那些红宝石从学院沙漏里蒸发，作为回报——”  
他恶劣地笑了笑，手钻进斯内普的袍子里，隔着裤子戳刺他的会阴部，“全校学生都会知道，你是个长着阴道的男人。”  
斯内普的身体僵住了，哈利则发出了愉悦的笑声。  
他试着将手指送进斯内普的女穴里，由于还隔着两层布料的原因，进行得不太顺利。在又一次粗暴地向前捅了捅手指只得到斯内普扭着屁股的躲避后，哈利终于决定脱掉斯内普碍事的裤子。  
这不太容易，因为斯内普并不愿意配合。他抗拒地挣扎扭动着，活像一条砧板的鱼。不过哈利喜欢他的反抗，与春梦中那个任他予取予求的斯内普不一样，哈利几乎沉溺于这种征服的快感。他着迷地看着斯内普被迫赤裸的下半身，忍不住在那两瓣雪白的臀肉上狠狠拍了两巴掌。  
“操你的，波特！”斯内普大概是被他的动作激怒了，男人啐了一口，骂道，“你——唔！”  
“省省吧，教授。”哈利的手指已经碰到了那颗小豆子似的阴蒂，他懒洋洋地揉捏了两下，斯内普立刻发出一声喘息，他死死地咬住嘴唇，额头抵在马尔福的论文上，屁股和肩膀都颤抖个不停。  
“你只有被人操的份，西弗勒斯。”哈利模仿记忆中詹姆的语气，他蹲下来，在斯内普的外阴处亲了一口。男孩在斯内普的抽气声里，轻轻掰开斯内普的花穴，盯着那里看了足足半分钟。  
“真可爱。”哈利由衷地赞美道。他伸出舌头，舔了舔那个已经开始流水的肉洞。许久没有被安慰过的内壁着急地缠了上来，挑逗引导着哈利的舌头往更深的地方钻。  
斯内普抖得更厉害了，他被绑住的手指死死地交握在一起，闭上眼睛恨不得下一秒就在这张桌子上死去，以逃避这种被学生用口舌奸弄的羞耻感。  
哈利的舌头和他呼出的热气让那颗小巧的阴蒂像斯内普的阴茎一样挺立了起来，在冰冷的空气中渴求被抚慰，斯内普的小腹甚至因为那过分强烈的欲望开始疼痛，黏糊糊的淫水因为俯趴的缘故，滴得地板都湿了一片。哈利故意摸了一手，从斯内普的侧脸上抹过去，在羊皮纸上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
但斯内普不会向他屈服——即便他也是个波特——在哈利的阴茎插进他的穴腔时，斯内普被那粗暴的毫无技巧的动作顶出一声带着哭腔的闷哼。该死的波特小鬼毫不在意，只是掐着他的后脖颈，像动物交媾一般，狠狠地在他的女穴里来回抽动。  
男孩一边干他，一边用下流的句子羞辱他。哈利碾弄着斯内普的阴蒂，享受着自己的性器被阴道紧紧夹住的快感，他俯下身，喘着粗气在斯内普耳畔问：“你流了好多水，教授。我还担心没有观众会影响你的发挥呢——怎么样，他们也能干得你这么舒服吗？”  
斯内普当然不会回答这个问题。男人悲哀地闭上眼睛，无法控制身体诚实的反应——陌生又熟悉的性高潮让他的大脑一片空白，斯内普剧烈地喘息着，喉咙里压抑的呻吟对正在他身上耕耘的哈利来说，算得上无上的嘉奖。  
哈利一直在地窖待到宵禁前，他临走时没忘记带走自己的领带。斯内普的魔杖也被他从书架下用飞来咒召唤了出来，哈利仁慈地用它将马尔福的那一卷论文变成一个小木塞，插进了斯内普的女穴里，以防格兰芬多留下的精液弄脏斯莱特林院长办公室尊贵的地板。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在线乞讨评论（。


End file.
